Dos almas
by KalaFreiheit
Summary: [Basado en Two Souls] Haru llegó un tiempo que logró contenerse ante las acusaciones, solamente me dejaba explorar lo que no podía, viajaba hasta cierto punto que le permitía estar separado de mí y veía el mundo, lo increíble que era. Esto pasó a ser un secreto ante la presencia de otros clanes o del mío propio, no debía de decir ese tipo de don raro que adquirí. Nadie debe saber.
1. Prólogo

_Aclaraciones antes de empezar:_

Esta historia estará centrada en Ayame, posiblemente el chico que acabe con ella puedo dejarlo a su disposición o preferencia. No tengo molestia, eso sí, es con el que acabará pero no tendrá sentimientos en el principio.

Haré basado esto en un videojuego y no deslevaré el nombre hasta el final, habrá unas partes que serán muy parecidas y otras no tanto, este fic será basado en la época feudal donde **todo existe** así siendo más fácil para mi pobre mente imaginarlo todo y unirlo.

Uniré partes del anime que salen de la vida de Ayame con las narraciones, esto no estará unido del todo anime, solo en los recuerdos pequeños que salen de nuestra pelirroja. Todo será distinto a lo que conocemos en referente a la historia del dibujito. Con eso, no tengo más que añadir, espero que me hayan entendido.

Siento si es tan corto pero es el prólogo e intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos de alguna manera. La imagen es de una chica que desconozco pero pegaba, lo aviso por si acaso.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko, solo los tomo prestado para esta loca idea.

▬ **Two Souls ▬**

Prólogo

Cuando era pequeña resultaba ser una persona tranquila, entretenida en mi mundo, fascinándome por mi alrededor antes de las enseñanzas sobre mi gente y como debía llevar futuramente la tribu de los lobos. ¿Quién pensaba en eso cuando eras una infante? Por muy yôkai que fuera mi mente seguía siendo infantil, aún no había tocado el horror con mis propios dedos o sufrido realmente en mi piel debido a la protección que tenía. A pesar de perder a mis padres de más pequeña, de haber sufrido muchas noches sin su compañía siendo asechada por espíritus que solo podía ver y percibir yo. No era normal suponiendo que era una Ookami, ¿qué clase de poder era ese? Y mi abuelo fue testigo de ello, de como una de las tantas noches unos entes oscuros planeaban llevarme con ellos. Mis recuerdos para ese entonces era borroso excepto por una cosa importante, él o ella, otro ente que estaba unido a mi ser. ¿Por qué? Me lo preguntaba miles de veces que pintaba ese ser ahí, y aun así, agradecía su compañía y presencia cuando las cosas se ponían feas porque me salvaba. Hasta tenía un nombre, uno sencillo y fácil de pronunciar, era Haru. ¿Cómo era? La verdad...no tenía consciencia de ello, más de una vez el abuelo me pidió describirlo y mi contestación era simple.

_-No lo sé, abuelo.-Encogía los hombros.- Está ahí y me habla._

_-¿Es un demonio de alguna clase? Sería peligroso que quiera adueñarse de ti y tu cuerpo._

Cuando quería contestar a esa acusación, normalmente las cosas que teníamos alrededor salían volando, las piedras de las cuevas eran partidas, los huesos se rompían y se despirgaban por todos lados mientras mi abuelo me miraba atónito. Siempre le pedía a Haru que parara, que dejara de ser tan malo actuando así e incluso lloraba porque en el fondo me hacía daño. Cada vez que se alteraba solo solía utilizar su manera de desquitarse, y quien lo sufría por dentro y fuera físicamente solía ser mi cuerpo, incluso sufría hemorragias por la nariz con tanta energía o me acababa desmayando a los minutos de tranquilizarse todo. Haru llegó un tiempo que logró contenerse ante las acusaciones, solamente me dejaba explorar lo que no podía, viajaba hasta cierto punto que le permitía estar separado de mí y veía el mundo, lo increíble que era. Esto pasó a ser un secreto ante la presencia de otros clanes o del mío propio, no debía de decir ese tipo de don raro que adquirí. Según palabras de mi abuelo podían acusarme de ser impura de sangre al ser tan diferente. Me limitaron a relacionarme con los demás cachorros, quería acercarme, lo deseaba. Necesitaba jugar en ese tiempo sino fuera por mi ente. No sabía cuando un niño iba en broma o no.

-Ayame-chan.-Una niña, sí, era la única de los demás que prestaba un poco de atención a mi persona.- ¿No vienes a jugar?

-Yo...-La voz de Haru sonó en mi cabeza, tragando saliva al recordatorio de mi abuelo de mantenerme alejada de cualquier cosa.- No...lo siento, Megumi-chan.

-Tu abuelo tendría que dajarte jugar, princesa.-Sonrió amable antes de despedirse con la mano e irse a disfrutar de su niñez. Quizás las cosas se tornarían mejor si desobedeciera a las reglas, pero no, me dedicaba a observarlos hasta que aprendí a marcharme a lugares en busca de paz y tranquilidad dejando que Haru me mostrara el mundo.

Maldecía a veces a mi fantasma por tenerme atrapada de alguna manera, pero realmente no era así, el enjaulado era más bien él, podía estar descansando tranquilo en otro mundo o a saber en donde pero le tocó la mala suerte de vivir atado a una niña. ¿Qué podíamos hacer los dos? Por ahora aprender a convivir el uno con el otro, lo llevaba bien al punto de no disponer de sus demostraciones y cosas extrañas. Me hablaba, respondía en bajo, disimulando delante de los mayores que era un simple juego de niña. Sino fuera antes del día antes de iniciar mi entrenamiento contra las aves del paraíso, llegó al norte una visita de dos lobos parte del clan del este. Era la primera vez que los veía, mi curiosidad ganó asomándome dentro de la cueva y mandar a Haru a escuchar la conversación. No debí hacerlo.

-Gran sabio, hay algo que queremos comunicarle.-Los dos yôkais parecían ansiosos y un poco atemorizados.- Hay una profecía que ha ido pasando del oeste al este, ahora venimos al norte para advertirles.-Suspiró antes de tomar aire.- Nos han hablado de una niña que nació o nacerá, no sabemos con exactitud, que será maldecida para toda su vida por tener algo peligroso a su lado. Llegará un momento que no controlara sus acciones o pensara por sí misma hasta que...-Hubo un gran silencio dentro de la cueva, nunca sentí tanto terror al escuchar las palabras de un extraño, deseando que fuera mentira y no dijera las palabras que recitaban mi mente. Y me equivoqué.- Matará a todo aquel que se le ponga delante con ayuda de _algo_.

-Comprendo...-Sentía los nervios de mi abuelo a través de Haru, no, los demás no seríamos capaces de hacer eso. ¡Nunca! Gritamos ambos en mi mente y fue mala decisión, el descontrol apareció cuando mis rodillas cedieron dando con el suelo, aguantando el sollozo desconectándome de Haru queriendo olvidar, no necesitaba saber más, excepto que mi concrentación de tristeza y frustración fue tan grande que lo de mi alrededor se hizo añicos. Los árboles derribados, pequeños agujeros en la tierra, salían las cosas volando y escuché la voz de mi abuelo, ya no lejana, más bien a mi lado.- ¡Ayame...! -Sonó como un eco para mí mientras me acurrucaba.- ¡Ayame, detente!

Un click resonó en mi cabeza sin darme cuenta que la mitad de las cosas habían sido despedazadas, notando un sabor metálico en mi boca y como bajaba la sangre caliente de mi nariz, el dolor se hizo presente en segundos de recobrar mi consencia. Ahogué un chillido queriendo reaccionar ante lo que había ocasionado mis miedos. Haru también me habló pero no lo escuchaba, los extraños comprendieron todo seguramente y lo que oí salir de los labios del abuelo antes de perder la consciencia fue un _me encargaré yo mismo que esa profecía no se cumpla._


	2. Capítulo uno: Huir

Antes de empezar, haré unas aclaraciones en cada capítulo que pueda. Como en el juego que lo he basado sigue una historia lineal, pero que va saltando por cachos, tendré que hacer lo mismo solo que hay muchas diferencias a él. Habrá momentos que son del presente y otros del pasado. Actualmente Ayame tiene unos veintidos años _en apariencia humana,_ yôkais igual más, por lo cual, significa que han pasado muchas cosas en su vida hasta ahora. Quiero hacerlo así para que vayan entendiendo mejor la historia. Espero no confundirles mucho.

También apareceran a medida nuestros personajes del anime pero más adelante.

En algún capítulo quizás narre desde el punto de vista de Haru, el pequeño ente de Ayame, quizás para que vayan conociéndolo mejor y vayan queriéndolo con toda su alma. Ahora sí...adelante.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko, solo los tomo prestado para esta loca idea.

* * *

**▬ Two Souls ▬**

Capítulo 1: Huir

_Pensé que el entrenamiento con el abuelo sería más complicado o quizás era gracias a Haru que no me ocurría nada malo. Las aves del paraíso querían atraparme al ser una cachorra, presa fácil, pero en mi caso estaban equivocados. Por mucho que me pisaran los talones recurría a la ayuda de él, consiguiendo controlar una ave que fue en contra de las demás causando muertes de varias al igual que la de sí misma. Sonreí, ninguna conseguiría atraparme a este paso, mucho menos sino saben a lo que se están enfrentando. No podrían conmigo o de ello tenía fe excepto cuando aparecieron miles en el cielo, tomando un rumbo distinto entre el bosque y entretenerme. Por lo menos los árboles tapaban mi figura, y aún siendo pequeña quería conseguir la flor de iris para mi abuelo, así que me dedique a buscar por minutos. ¡Di con ella! Mis manos sotenían unos lirios, hasta que la voz de mi ente llamó mi atención y me mostró que venían, estaban cerca. Tuve que levantarme en busca de un escondite, no quería que mis flores se estropearan. _

_Un pequeño hueco en un árbol fue de gran ayuda, iba a permanecer ahí queriendo atraer a esos pajarracos buenos para nada. Sencillo; atraer, Haru controla, los mata, irme de nuevo a las montañas. Era un plan que saldría bien como todos los días, excepto por si ese lobo no hubiera aparecido según salvándome de cada una de ellas, así que actúe lo mejor que pude como una niña indefensa ante unos monstruos. Tenía que admitir que era atractivo, claro, a Haru no le agradó su acompañía desde el principio ya que interrumpió nuestro entrenamiento habitual. De repente dejé de estar dentro de un árbol a la espalda del yôkai, permitiéndolo en parte, apoyándome en su espalda. Al menos no gastaría fuerzas._

_-No tendrías que pasar por tantas dificultades, búscame y cásate conmigo, Ayame.-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Es muy pequeña aún!" pensó mi Haru, a lo que yo no salía del shock, no me conoce para nada este chico para proponerme algo así tan a la ligera.- Una vez que bajes de esas montañas.-Me dedicó una sonrisa antes de continuar con el camino, solo asentí, tampoco quería asegurar nada. Y en el fondo no mentiré que me hacía ilusión esa especie de promesa._

_-Uh...Mira.-Señalé al cielo, no iba dirigido a mi caballero adante pero él respondió y alzó la vista al cielo._

_-Es el arco iris lunar.-Susurró...sin duda, esto lo recordaría. "Ahh...Ayame, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?" me habló y asentí, tendría que contárselo al abuelo como una niña ilusionada pero en el fondo tenía la certeza que eran puros cuentos. Lo último que hice fue dormirme en brazos sabiendo el nombre del caballero sin armadura; Kôga._

Un golpe en el suelo hizo despertar a la pelirroja, quien observó a su alrededor antes de alzar una ceja de ver esparcido por ahí un montón de objetos y ropa, ¿tanto había insistido Haru en despertarla? Aun así no conseguía despejarse de ese sueño sobre la promesa, cuando fue presionada por la tribu y su abuelo a conseguir que se casara con ella. "Tu también querías" oh, gracias, de gran ayuda era su ente cuando quería. Pero, ¿hacerlo por la necesidad de derrotar a un antigüo enemigo? Aún si arreglaron las cuentas pendientes, realmente no tenían un futuro juntos, además que estaba enamorado de la sacerdotista del futuro. Por mucho que explicó la situación al gran sabio, la veía como si buscara excusas de no esposarse tan joven, recibiendo comentarios de que a este paso se quedaría ver sin cachorros. Ahí es cuando las alarmas se despiraba, el rostro de Ayame se volvía tan rojo y avergonzada que Haru rebotaba contra los objetos haciéndolos añicos en segundos. Desde entonces el tema era más que tabú para el abuelo, no tenía ganas de lidiar también con un fantasma cabreado y posesivo por insinuar que su nieta tan joven tuviera descendencia. De solo recordarlo volvía aborchonarse y entristecerse, hacía meses que ocurrió ese acontecimiento. ¿Por qué volvió a soñar con lo mismo? No lo veía como una señal, sino, una añoranza de su antigua vida.

"Claro, olvidaba que ese era tu sueño, vivir normal con ese lobo" y entrecerró los ojos, nada en el ambiente se aligeraba si estaba el otro jodiendo de buena manera, menos mal que no conseguía verlo ni nada porque estaría a punto de matarlo con sus manos. "Jajaja...como si pudieras" ahí de nuevo esa voz burlona, a veces deseaba mandarlo lejos, pero debía admitir que tantos años con eso a su lado sería extraño no escucharlo. La verdad, mo sabía nada del gran sabio, en esos días Naraku había desaparecido y había paz. ¿Por qué no se casó y formó vida? Claro...eso cambió cuando los yôkais que un día de pequeña la visitaron, regresaron donde su abuelo con la noticia de llevársela y ella aceptó a su edad de quince años irse con ellos dejando atrás lo que era su familia, la última vez que los vio con sus propios ojos. Al igual que el grupo de la sacerdotista, por no decir de su caballero vestido en trapos de lobo, sólo que él se limitó a ignorarla por Kagome. Poco le importó si se marchaba, sería quitada de estorbo de una vez.

Entretenida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una persona poco a poco iba acercándose por detrás, excepto que olvidó que no se encontraba sola, llamando la atención de la pelirroja al voltearse y dar cara a cara con una chica sonriente, nerviosa por ser pillada, alzando una mano y saludar. ¿En serio? La de cabellos verdes nunca aprendería a pesar de conocer su secreto.

-Odio que a lo mínimo que puedo pillarte prevenida...¡Él te avise! -Reprochó haciendo el amago de señalar a un lugar con el dedo pero retirándolo al recordar la invisibilidad.- A veces maldigo la existencia de ese ser.-De repente un peine rozó los pies de la muchacha, quejándose de lo cerca que estuvo ese golpe.- ¡Vale, lo retiro, te adoro! Pfff...maldito...-Murmuró aunque por si acaso se protegió la cabeza. Esas escenas eran tan cómicas y monótomas en su vida que estaba acostumbrada.- ¡Ah! Ayame-chan, tenemos que irnos ya.

La aludida tensó el cuerpo, cierto. Tenían que irse en cuanto antes, no debían quedarse más de lo debido dentro de la cueva y fue recogiendo ya con prisas las pertenencias de ambas. Agradeció que Mizuki nunca la dejara, aquella niña inocente de pelo verde fue su compañera desde que se fue a otro lugar convirtiéndose en una gran amiga o madre cuando requería la situación. A veces maldecía que por su culpa hubieran desterrado de la tribu del oeste a la Ookami y catalogada como un ser peligroso por la simple razón de que estaba con ella, huyó con ella y ahora estaban en búsqueda y captura. Desconocía si las noticias llegaron a oídos de su tribu o o la de Koga, ni tampoco si era consciente el medio demonio con la sacerdotisa. Dejó de preocuparse y salió de ahí de la mano con su compañera encontrándose, excepto que tiró en el último momento al olfatear el ambiente percatándose del pequeño grupo escondido entre los áboles del bosque.

-Mizuki, no mires atrás y cuenta hasta diez...

-¡Hai, Ayame!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Confiaba en Haru que saldrían sanas y salvas, echando a correr sin interrupciones, utilizando a su querido ente como única salida a su libertad..._su única libertad._

Un chico apareció acompañado de dos más de su manada y uno de otra, claro, el último estaba ahí como una especie de anzuelo en cuanto Ayame supiera que también estaba en su búsqueda. Contemplaron el principio de la cueva como un el pasto aún lleno de sangre seca que conducían en una dirección hasta desvanecerse en el último hombre, captando la atención del último joven, el gran jefe de los lobos ahora; Kôga. Inspeccionó el terreno reconociendo los olores, uno de lirios y otro de lavanda, sin duda habían estado las dos ahí hace poco. Desconocía aún las razones por la cual estaban usando a sus hombres, ya todos formaban parte de su familia dando igual si pertenecían a cada montaña, él debía saber las razones seguían a la pequeña pelirroja y su compañera de ojos dorados. Por eso se arrodilló al reconocer una de las caras de sus aliados, contemplándolo antes de levantar su mirada al trío buscando respuestas y se negaron, solo veía sus rostros serios contemplando aún el camino de delante.

-Es peligrosa.-Anunció el primero de todos, suspirando frustrado.- Joven Kôga, hay que detenerla.-Pidió el de ojos verdes, adelantándose en los pasos de sus dos compañeros de atrás hasta llegar a un extremo del líder.- Nadie la detendrá ya.

-¿Por qué huye de vosotros? -Preguntó clavando la vista en él, una guerra de miradas muy clara, creando una mueca de insatisfación por la situación.- Según tengo entendido del gran sabio y de ella misma era irse con ustedes hace años...

-Las órdenes eran claras, debía seguir el tratado y casarse con usted.-Habló otro fríamente.- Y como ves, se negó al entrenamiento, se negó a seguir su destino, se negó a todo llevándose unas vidas por delante de nuestra manada.-Estaba transformando la verdad en una mentira piadosa, y Kôga lo notaba, había un secreto que esos hombres no querían revelar por nada del mundo anteponiendo sus vidas.- Debemos enviar...

-No.-El moreno interrumpió, levantándose donde estaban y dirigiéndose a los tres.- Encarguénse de los cuerpos, pero a partir de ahora ya nada de más hombres, irán mis dos fieles seguidores...Ginta y Hakkaku.

En un principio parecían estar disgustados con la idea, pero finalmente, accedieron sin nada más que añadir. Para el lobo tanto secretismo estaba llegando a colmar su paciencia, y ahora mismo, se arrepentía por no haber cumplido su promesa de casarse con la chica porque así quizás nada de eso estuviera sucediendo. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo que decidió marcharse, aún tenía pegada a la azabache dentro de su corazón y tampoco conocía este futuro catastrófico para sus ojos. Su propia raza contra ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En un tiempo atrás, cuando recién llegó a la tribu del oeste, desconocían exactamente las razones porque estaba ahí. Lo único que dijeron era que viviera como su fuera su casa a pesar que no conociera a nadie, mirara, cazara, lo normal en una vida en un clan...excepto que ella nunca sería una persona normal si tuvieran que compararla con cada uno que pasara. Y aun así se limitó a establecerse en esa vida sin importarle las miradas que pudiera recibir. Siendo la nieta del gran sabio era normal que la reconocieran desde lejos o por el olor que aún tenía el rastro de él. Suspiró buscando un entretenimiento en ver la gente que iba de un lado a otro, hasta que una tocó su hombro, encontrándose extrañamente a una joven de su edad solo que su cabello era diferente a los demás. Los que había visto solían ser marrones o un rubio ceniza, pero no, el de esa joven era un verde llamativo como la pradera que hacían conjuntos con sus dorados que la observaban con atención y curiosidad. Quizás era la única que desconocía de donde venía a jurar por su reacción.

-¿Quién eres? Tienes un pelo bonito y de un color viviente...-En seguida tomó confianzas en tocárselo, cohibiendo un poco a la pelirroja y aun así sonrió lo mejor que pudo, encogiendo los hombros.- ¡Puro fuego, sí!

-N-no te quedas atrás...-Susurró a duras penas señalándola dándole a entender que se mirara a sí misma.- Tú me recuerdas a la primavera.

-¡Qué mona! -Los colores subieron al rostro de Ayame en cuanto notó un abrazo de parte de la desconocida.- Mi nombre es Mizuki, ¿tú eres? -Esperó una respuesta de ella solo que seguía en el mismo estado, hasta que apartó el rostro tímida.

-¡Ayame! -La llamó entonces uno de los hombres, era Daisuke, llegando con prisas hacia ella.- Oh, perdona Mizuki, tengo que llevármela ahora.-Habló hacia la peliverde que se mostró reacia a él y separándose inmediatamente de Ayame, evitando cualquier contacto visual. Eso atrajo su atención queriendo preguntar debido a su naturaleza curiosa, pero no pudo hacerlo, debido a que el moreno la agarró del brazo con cuidado e ir sacándola de ahí.- Hiroto y Takeru me han dicho que hoy inician las pruebas.

¿Las pruebas...? Había oído hablar de los posibles entrenamiento que tendría con ellos, pero no esperaba que fuera tan prontos, solo asentía dispuesta a seguir las nuevas órdenes encomendadas por sus superiores. Esta ahora sería su día a día, tener que entrenar para estar lista físicamente y mentalmente a lo que se enfrentaría en un futuro. Miró por última vez hacia atrás, al menos, dando una despedida a la recién conocida quien correspondió con una gran sonrisa. Y si llegaban a darle un poco de libertad podría preguntarle exactamente la razón por la cual no le caía muy bien que digamos Daisuke. Dejó de preocuparse por ese detalle en cuanto el mayor la indicó que prosiguiera adelante mientras él se detenía a hablar con unos y así hizo, pronto dejando la aldea para estar más a dentro de la montaña. Esto le recordaba de alguna manera a su sueño de cuando era pequeña notando la nostalgia invadirla cada centímetro del cuerpo y negó, reconociendo entonces el olor de dos lobos juntos pero antes de poder darse cuenta, tenía delante a uno de color rubio apagado y sus orbes grises inspeccionándola, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro para llevarla con prisas hacia delante. Reconocía a Hiroto perfectamente ya, dejándose sin más, no le molestaba esa confianza después de todo se acostumbró a esas muestras amables. Y antes de entablar una conversación, le puso una venda, atándola firmemente confundiendo a la pelirroja.

-Empezaremos con el entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? -Asintió un poco nerviosa y Hiroto la calmó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- Tranquila, lo harás bien.-Utilizó un tono suave, estaba claro que podía percibir y sentir a su alrededor, pero sabía que buscaban ya con tan solo arrebatarle la vista unos segundos.- Bien, te explicaré.-Se alejó entonces de ella posicionándose en frente.- Takeru está por ahí y tiene tres armas consigo...debes decirme cuáles son. Ah...una cosa más.-Notó un aliento cerca de su oreja, riéndose.- Tienes permitido asustarlo.

Así que de eso se trataba, era fácil, aunque la última idea era divertida. Concentró sus sentidos dejándoselo a Haru, quien andó libremente buscando donde estaba con exactitud el otro lobo. Para el fantasma no sería un tema sencillo si éste intentaba alejarse aun más, desatando un poco la furia y derribando una rama delante de sus narices, haciéndolo parar y ver las armas que llevaba encima. Vale, una katana, un hueso bien tallado que parecía una daga y...¿una rata muerta? Tanto Ayame como Haru solo negaron, queriendo estallar a risas, sino fuera por la petición nueva de Hiroto que trataba de mover alguna cosa pesada. Esto ya empezaba a cansar a Haru de tener que hacer todo, complacerlos para que dejaran de nuevo sola a su niña, estaba mejor sin su compañía. No lo detuvo moviendo una rama más gruesa al otro lado, viendo que ninguno de los dos estaban realmente complacidos, dando otro mandato más. Eso no pudo más con su paciencia, colmándola a límites insospechados ya que ni Ayame era un objeto de experimento, ni Haru un entretenimiento ante esos lobos. Ahora sí mostró de lo que estaba hecho cuando unos árboles cayeron en frente de Takeru y otro apunto de aplastarlo dejándolo con los ojos abiertos. _¡Para, Haru!_ escuchó venir de ella pero no, seguía mandando las cosas de allí a allá, sin descanso alguno.

-¡Estate quieto! -De nuevo lo llamó sin obtener respuesta, buscando alguna manera de quitarse la venda lográndolo pero siendo brusca, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- D-detente...-Murmuró, parando de repente el bosque siendo invadido por un silencio evitando la posible muerte del escondido.

-Aún no lo controla.-Daisuke apareció, acercándose hacia donde Ayame y poner una mano en su hombro.- ¿Crees que mañana seguirá así de testarudo?

-...No mando en él.-Gruñó la pelirroja en respuesta, apartándose violentamente la mano, limpiándose con el dorso el pequeño chorro de sangre que salía de su nariz.- Ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca.-Desvió la vista de los presentes tirando la venda al suelo antes de retirarse de ahí, se había equivocado en que podría ser tranquilo, estaban intentando domar una fiera enjaulada y ella era quien sufría por ahora las consecuencias de acabar muy mal. Por muy demonia que fuera...eso agotaba sus fuerzas.

_Y ellos parecían no entenderlo._

Regresó de nuevo donde estaban los demás, apartándose en un rincón completamente sola, nadie parecía escucharla las veces que dijo de que no mandaba en las acciones de Haru, y tampoco su ente deseaba dañarla, más bien se ponía histérico. Nunca acabaría y estaba segura que esto sería solo el principio.


	3. Capítulo dos: No aceptada

La verdad, parte del capítulo me va a dar pena escribirlo. Esto sucederá en la línea temporal de antes del reencuentro de Ayame y Kôga, muchísimo antes, cuando solamente era una pre-adolescente yôkai que desconocía que había un mundo cruel que solo buscaba aprovecharse de su inocente pensar. Y lo segundo, también habrá otro momento no exactamente malo, pero aparecerá Hiroto por primera vez. ¡Exacto, pequeños! Él calla muchas cosas, conoce a Ayame de antes, lo veremos en este capítulo.

También veremos que los personajes OC van a tener que ver mucho como se va relacionando Ayame con el entorno y las personas, por eso son necesarios, no es solo por rellenar.

Por cierto, la personalidad de Ayame aquí es de una chica soñadora, risueña, que cree en la posibilidad de todo solamente que se encerró, ¿por qué? En cada momento que publique va dando razones de su encerramiento, de su miedo a las demás personas, al parecer ella solo confiaba en Kôga, Mizuki y el abuelo por ser su único familiar.

Sin más, continuemos, no desvelaré más cosas de estos dos capítulos. Seré así en cada capítulo que avance.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko, solo los tomo prestado para esta loca idea.

* * *

▬ **Two Souls **▬

La primera misión encomendada por su nuevo clan y el jefe era complicada, tenían que recopilar información en una gran reunión en el palacio del objetivo; el gran Daiyokai gato al que conocían por ser un traicionero, audaz y calculador. Según quería tener de aliado a los grandes hombres lobos, cuando, normalmente esas dos clases junto con el perro resultaban ser enemigos por natualeza y de ahí que odiaran esa raza. Era normal que hasta ella desconfiara del tratado expuesto ante sus ojos. Había repasado los pasos de uno en uno, apretaba el brazo de Daisuke con fuerza aún insegura y temerosa, no había pasado más que pocos años de entrenamiento físico y psicológicamente. Se concentró en los grandes terrenos que tenía alrededor reguardados por soldados de apariencia felina y sonriendo de lado, inspeccionándolos de arriba a abajo. No quería ser reconocida como la hija del gran jefe, eso traería inconveniencias. Pasaron de inmediato a una gran sala, rodeados aún de esa raza, arrugando su nariz activándose su radar de salir corriendo por la puerta antes de perseguir a uno de los invitados. Concentró sus sentidos en su acompañante, mostraba un semblante tranquilo y callado, pero apreciaba en esos orbes que mostraban amabilidad conocía que en lo más hondo repasaba a cada uno y el salón.

-No debimos venir.-Susurró la pelirroja.- Odio este traje formal.-Resopló, el kimono que llevaba era de una seda suave y resistente, de un color blanco puro adornado con ligeros dibujos de ráfagas de aires en las mangas y al final un azul hielo que combinaba con su obi. Su pelo que era puro fuego estaba suelto con una cinta verde por su cabeza. Era sencillo. Pero no se veía bonita...ella quería sus prendas normales o deshacerse de él.- Agh...encima rodeado de...gatos.

-No sé que esperabas.-Contestó con una suave risa su guardaespaldas, acariciando ligeramente su cintura con los dedos.- Ayame...estás hermosa.-Aseguró Daisuke, mostrando una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que derretían a más de una yôkai pero que nunca tenía efecto en la heredera.

Pero su interrupción fue imprevista cuando se acercó el gran Daiyôkai, Seijuru, escaneando con su mirada de pies a cabeza a la loba y luego fijando su mirada desconfiada en el lobo. Saludó con un gesto de cabeza, cruzado de brazos despúes.

-Vaya, te has conseguido una buena compañera.-Comentó ampliando su sonrisa y ganándose un bufido de la femenina.- Aunque...-Sus ojos viajaron al cuello de esta.- No ha sido marcada.

-No, no es mi compañera.-Aclaró antes de poner en peligro la misión al notarla tensa en su agarre, y encogió los hombros, fingiendo desilusión.- Fíjate que yo quisiera alguien tan hermosa pero aún debo conquistarla.

Ahogó un chillido de protesta hacia Daisuke, incluso sus mejillas ardían haciendo juego con su cabello. Seijuru parecía disfrutar de la situación solo que pidió un momento a solas con él y fue cuando la dejó sola, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Ahí iniciaba la misión.

**_Haru_**

Indiqué a Ayame que investigara primeramente escaleras arriba, seguro en las habitaciones encontraríamos una pista, excepto que dos guardas se pusieron por delante de ella impidiéndole el paso debido a que era prohibido sin su jefe. Quise arrojarlos, matarlos o controlarlos, pero era muy arriesgado. Lo dejé pasar mencionando una opción B; ocupar un baño. No fue muy precipitado, encontró un sitio adecuado lleno de otras mujeres y se encerró en uno, sacando de debajo del kimono una pluma y un pergamino.

-Empecemos, Haru.

Me emocioné peor que un crío, había establecido esa conexión especial con su cuerpo y mente, pasando por los lugares de la fiesta e incluso traspasando las escaleras. Era una ventaja no ser visto por nadie. Y a la vez una maldición. Olvide que era eso, rebuscando en los pasillos con rapidez mientras recordaba que no debía alejarme mucho de Ayame por evitarle un gran daño a su cuerpo. Me llamó la atención una puerta en especial, donde pasaban cada dos por tres guardias y se paraban vigilando a ambos lados.

Bingo.

Burlando su seguridad, entré en la alcoba. No era arrogante ni nada este Lord, tenía cuadros suyos por casa una de sus paredes. Esto sería complicado con el tiempo corriendo detrás de mi loba. Esperé un instante a inspeccionar cada uno, y decidí apostar por uno colocado encima de su cama. Era el más sencillo, un cuadrado pequeño, retratado con su armadura de guerra.

_Date prisa, me empieza a doler._

Sus palabras me dieron de lleno, poniéndome en acción desesperado. Derrumbé en menos de un segundo el objeto cayendo al suelo creando un ruido sordo, recé porque no llegara hasta abajo contando que tenían un oído fínisimo y posiblemente fuera un inconveniente. Sin embargo parecía estar en calma la sala y el pasillo, así que fui directo a los documentos, uno por uno. Mientras pasaba la información a Ayame, dejaba las hojas en su lugar y colocación inicial, no era tan difícil recordar la manera en que estaban puestos. Di por finalizada mi misión hasta que a través de los ojos de la loba pude ver que la puerta del baño no dejaba de sonar así como la voz de un guardia reclamaba que saliera de ahí con prisas. Regresé precipitamente a su lado dejando que tuviera control de su cuerpo notándola nerviosa e intentando recuperarse logrando visualizar un hilo rojo descender de su nariz. Me sentí mal, no deseaba agotarla de esa forma.

Parecía que la suerte estaba de nuestra parte cuando una voz femeninada desconocida interrumpió para sacar literalmente a patadas al joven de ahí y entraba de la nada donde estaba ella, recogiendo el pergamino con cuidado hasta arrebatarlo despacio de sus manos mostrando una sonrisa de compresión y cierta pena en sus ojos.

-Siento no poder ayudarte pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, suerte.-Susurró.

¡Eh, espera, te vas con la información que me tocaba entregar! Habría ido detrás pero el sonido de un jadeo mantuvo mi compostura. Ayame se levantó del lugar con cuidado, limpiándose en el lavamanos tanto el rostro como las manos después de retirar esa mancha rojiza. La noté con prisas, y era normal. En seguida fue en busca de una salida, siendo agarrada del brazo por Daisuke. ¿Por qué este idiota tenía el derecho de ponerle la mano encima? Aunque siempre adoré el carácter de la pelirroja cuando se enfadaba y eso hacía ahora, darle un manotazo alegando que no la tocara y se marcharan. Y se supone que soy yo al que deben dominar solo. Me reí internamente, marchándonos de ahí excepto que Seijuru mantenía la mirada fija en nosotros. Quería lanzar un objeto pero eso sería bastante sospechoso, así que solo fue una huida rápida de sus tierras.

* * *

Aún dudaba del pensamiento de ir junto con los demás de su camada, se suponía que había insistado la madre de Megumi en que acudiera a la pequeña ceremonia del cumpleaños, asegurando a su abuelo que cuidaría bien Ayame mientras estuviera en sus manos vigilarlos. Solo sería una reunión pequeña convenciéndolo que su nieta necesitaba compartir momentos con personas de su edad y debía conocer por lo menos más lobos, en vez de pasarla de reunión a reunión, escoltada día a día por un gran amigo del sabio. La idea no era muy atrayente, así que la decisión fue pasada a manos de una confundida pelirroja, que acostumbrada a solo dialogar con adultos era de esperar que la idea de compartir palabras con otras personas no era de su agrado y sin embargo su espíritu curioso la estaba lanzando de cabeza a la piscina. Los pasos que iban de un lado a otro dentro de la cueva, nerviosos, chasqueando la lengua con molestia clara. Tampoco podía permanecer su vida ahí, esperando el transcuso de los días a que algo emocionante rompiera su monotomía, y justo tenía delante una manera de deshacerse de aquello, solo que se sentía como una niña pequeña desprotegida del mundo. _No lo has estado_, recapacitó al regresar el nombre de su edentidad en su cabeza, sonriendo con levedad. Si las cosas salían mal una pequeña ayuda suya nunca vendría mal.

Dio una respuesta positiva a su abuelo, él noto esa indecisión aún presente en el cuerpo de su nieta pero calló, dejaría por lo menos decidir una cosa en su vida. Confiaría en que las cosas se mantuvieran bien. Ayame muy en el fondo agradeció que no hiciera más preguntas respecto a la elección que había hecho, ya si era errónea o no, simplemente quería darse la libertad de irse sin remordimientos sobre si estaría bien. Quitó esas ideas de su cabeza, en seguida agarrando su equipamiento y el regalo que era un arma, una especie de lanza, bien afilada al final. Suspiró, siendo llevaba por un azabache de la mano mientras iban caminando, agradecía estar acompañada por mucho que hubiera un silencio entre los dos. Estrechó su pequeña mano contra la del contrario observando que de reojo la miró y sonrió de lado, copiando su acción.

Llegó en menos de lo que pensó, encontrándose de cara a cara con la madre de Megumi que revolteó sus cabellos rojos y luego dio la mano en dirección al adulto.

-Me alegra saber que la dejaran ir a la ceremonia.-Habló con voz calmada, dulce, señalando a la pequeña que fuera con los demás.

-Aun así...si algo ocurre, Minako, avísanos.-Respondió, suspirando.

-Hiroto, el sabio y tú deben dejarla respirar.

Torció el gesto, aquello sentaba fatal ya que de alguna manera solo querían protegerla del mundo y él encima debía estar de guardián por si las cosas empeoraban o eran descubiertas. De mala gana, por ser incomprendido, asintió antes de marcharse no muy lejos del lugar. Se quedaría por evitar posibles percances.

La pelirroja de mientras estaba con los cachorros de la manada, además de unos de su misma edad, oyéndolos hablar de lo increíble que sería escaparse de los ojos de Minako para ir lejos del terreno porque tenían ganas de explorar. Unos exclamaron un sí muy emocionados, los más pequeños ahogaban jadeos de impresión y quizás de terror ya que no se veían capaces de salir sin una madre protegiéndolos por detrás con sus garras. Pero ahí estaban todos dirigiéndose relativamente lejos del cuidado especial de sus parientes, sin importarle lo más mínimo que tipo de peligros podrían encontrarse en cuanto dieran un paso en falso y ahí los veías, divirtiéndose, incluso Ayame estaba dando el uso de su propia inocencia para seguir los juegos que proponían. Y ahí fue cuando se torció, cuando los ingenuos lobatos dieron el inicio al escondite dando el turno a Megumi por ser la nacida en ese día. Se escondieron entre ramas, árboles, arbustos...todo lo que encontraban resultando un buen camuflaje.

_Un ogro_

Reconoció esa voz en su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y permitiéndose salir de su escondite apenas unas segundos hasta que fue agarrada por sorpresa por unas manos gigantescas, removiéndose inquieta, hincando sus dientes oyendo un chillido de esa bestia. Aunque en un movimiento se fijó que sostenía a uno de los cachorros más pequeños en su otra mano, causando que Ayame abriera los ojos de sorpresa y terror por la vida del infante. Escuchó a los demás gritar queriendo atraer la atención de esa cosa, mientras tanto los demás huían en busca de ayuda. Aprovechó en una circunstancia pegar un mordisco más fuerte viendo en los orbes del ogro una furia y sonrió de forma desagradable levantando el puño contrario haciéndolo bajar con rapidez al suelo.

-¡No!

Como si hubiera activado un mecanismo en la loba, de repente no había más que un brazo en el suelo, una bestia desangrándose y un lobato en estado de shock. Los demás tampoco sabían como reaccionar, estáticos en su lugar, las imágenes que iban pasando por delante de sus ojos era de una auténtica matanza. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando apareció una figura masculina para sostener con los brazos a la nieta del Gran sabio, quien pataleó, repitiendo con voz fuerte que no era su intención utilizar a Haru en frente de los demás.

-¿Haru? -Ambos alzaron la vista dando con la mamá de Megumi, repasando cada rincón y olisqueando por si acaso en el aire.- Ya no hay na-...

-No es una loba.-Anunció uno de los niños, señalando a Ayame con terror.- ¡No es una loba, ha hecho magia o lo que sea!

-¡Tadase! -Minako lo regañó con la mirada.- Estarán conmocionados...

-¡No, ella lo ha hecho! ¡Es una bruja de esas, humanas, nos tiene engañados!

Hiroto frunció el ceño, sin molestarse a contradecir lo que decía el niño, ocupándose de coger en brazos de forma protectora a la pelirroja y tosiendo despacio que sirvió para dejar en silencio a todos. Se acercó a Minako, dedicándole una sonrisa amarga.

-Son cosas de niños...pero mejor no juntarlos.

Se despidió con buenos modales de cada uno, llevándolos de nuevo a su territorio, recibiendo ahí una reprimenda de sus verdaderos padres que estaban muy enfadados. Algo de culpa también recayó en los dos adultos en no vigilar bien, aceptándolo ya que tenían razón y después aún con Ayame en brazos fueron a la cascada donde estaba su abuelo. No dejaba de aferrarse a él con fuerza, tenía escondido el rostro desde antes y no tenía intenciones de mostrarlo por ahora, sintiéndose un poco mal ya que olía una especie de agua salada; las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla y ahora mojaban su hombro.

-No eres una bruja.-Susurró.

-...

-¿No quieres hablar?

-...

-Ayame...

-¿Tú no me dejarás ni me llamarás bruja, verdad?

Aquelló sobrepaso su límite de sensibilidad teniendo un nudo en su garganta gracias a la pequeña, sobando su espalda, deseando decirle palabras que la confortaran pero realmente ninguna podía cumplirla. La dejó en el suelo, sobando sus cabellos cuando estuvo a su misma altura.

-¿Me he ido? -Preguntó a la par que soltaba sus coletas.- Soy un fiel perro tuyo por ahora.

-No...-Miró el suelo, arrugando la nariz.- Eres un lobo.

Sacó una carcajada del mayor, dando un cabeceo.

-Estaré hasta que _tú lo veas necesario_.

La mano de la pequeña buscó la de Hiroto, haciéndolo levantar para tirar de él retomando el camino ya con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en los labios. Si estaría hasta lo que fuera necesario...quería mantenerlo el más tiempo posible con ella. Porque, de alguna manera, Hiroto era _su figura paterna_...y no esperaba que _nunca la tracionara_.


End file.
